My Life as a Shadowhunter
by makepienotwar
Summary: When a demon attacks Hannah's best friend's house Katie, Katlin, and Jessica are introduced to the world of the Shadowhunters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER (1)

_We're What?_

My friends and I all sit around the giant tree in my back yard. Katie to my left and Jessica to my right. Katlin swinging in the tree above us. Then toppling out and falling on us. We all begin laughing. "Let me try that again," Katlin says. She climbs to the top again and hangs upside down. When she slips again I run and catch her. Katie on the other hand begins texting her brother. "Oh no," Katie says. I sit down next to her. "What's going on?" I ask her. "Conner. He's saw something at home. Wants me to check it out." She gets up and head for the sidewalk. We all follow her. We get on our bikes and head to the Ridenour's. Casey outside on his phone and the police outside with the sirens blaring. We speed up and go up the hill. When we finally reach the house I see a strange creature on the roof. I start screaming and pointing at the roof. Katie, Jessica, and Katlin notice it too and begin screaming. "What are you screaming at?" Casey yells at us. A truck drives by and then backs up toward us. The window rolls down and a boy the age of 16 stares at us. "Come on mundane. You and your friends." He points to the trunk and we jump in. "Wait!" Katie yells. "What about my brothers?" "They'll be fine," he says. With a flash of light we're in a garage painted in black. We jump out of the truck. "Who are you?" Katie asks. "I'm Kaleb. Shadowhunter," the boy with the black hair and brown eyes answers. Two more boys come out of the shadows. One with blond hair and blue eyes, and one with black hair and hazel eyes. The one with black hair and hazel eyes I recognize from school. Damion Roush. One of the biggest troublemakers. He glares at me and flashes a grin to Katie. Jessica stares in amazement. "I'm hearing voices." Kaleb steps out and pats her head. "There there mundane. You'll realize soon." Katlin glares at Kaleb. "Don't touch her." Kaleb backs off. "How come we can see you and Jessica can't?" I ask. "You're not mundane's," Kaleb says. "What's a mundane?" Katlin asks. "Someone from the human world," Damion replies. The boy with the blond hair grins at Jessica twists her hair between his fingers. "Colton! That's enough," Kaleb says. Damion stalks around the room staring at each one of us. "I'll have to tell Hodge about this. He won't be too happy you've brought these mundane's here." Jessica stares at us. "Where are we?" she asks. "In Idris. A land of the Nephilin and Downworlders," Colton says with a grin. "Isn't Nephilin like part angel part human or something?" I ask. "Yes," Kaleb says. "But we're not part angel," I reply. "We don't know that for sure. We'll have to talk to Hodge and the Silent Brothers about this," Kaleb says with a wink. "Who's that?" Katlin asks. "You'll have to wait and find out," Damion says.

Kaleb and Colton throw us into the truck and with a snap of their fingers we're in a strange place with strange symbols on the walls. Kaleb helps us out of the truck and lead us to a gate. A man with his lips sown together stares at us. _What is it this time Shadowhunters of New York? _I tense up at the voice running through my head. "We have brought these mundane's here to see if they are Shadowhunters," Kaleb replies. "His name is Jeremiah," Colton whispers to us. _Very well. I suppose we could see if they are. _Jeremiah looks directly at me. His black cloak covering all of his body except his face. I now know why they are called the Silent Brothers. I look over to Kaleb and he nods. _Come mundane. You and your companions._ Katlin jumps ahead of me. "What are you waiting for? There's a dark tunnel that needs to be explored!" She follows Jeremiah and I slowly follow her. Kaleb beside me, Katie and Colton behind me. I look around staring at the dark marks on the walls again. "Those are called Runes. Look," Kaleb rolls up his sleeve and the same mark on the wall is on his arm. "What do they do?" I ask. "They protect us, heal us, and help us. They're called Marks for short," he replies. I nod and watch Katlin smiling asking Jeremiah questions. _Enough! I will have the High Warlock of Brooklyn make you be silenced for the rest of your days. _Katlin turns around and stares at me. She mouths the word "oops" and turns around again. We finally reach a room with three giant tables in the center. _Each of you mundane's sit on one of the tables._ We all stare in amazement at the door as Jeremiah stares at it and a massive collection of locks form on the door. "Why did you lock the door?" Katie asks. _Silence!_ Jeremiah walks to me and grabs my wrists. He closes his eyes and he begins asking questions in my mind. Hard for me to answer a lot of them. When he asks the last question he opens his eyes and nods. He repeats the process to both Katie and Katlin. I lay down on the table and begin to think. Then I realize something. Jessica. She's not with us. Oh well, she couldn't see them anyway. Damion is probably taking care of her. He's the only one she can see. Katie looks at me in horror as Jeremiah asks her the questions. Meanwhile across the room Kaleb and Colton sit and watch our every movement. Kaleb's eyes fall on mine and I turn away. Just as I begin to sit up a bunch of teenagers burst through the locked up door. Three boys and two girls. They register in my mind from a book I once read. "Jace maybe this isn't a good time," the girl with the red hair says. The one I am assuming that is Jace speaks up. "Clary I'm sure he has time." Then I remember. The Mortal Instruments. I look at them all. Jace. With his gold eyes and blond hair. Simon. With his brown hair and glasses. Alec. With his black hair and bow. Izzy. With her golden whip. Clary. With her red hair. Katie must realize too because her eyes grow huge. Jace looks at us. "Who are you?" Hannah, I want to say but I can't. Simon walks toward me with a smile. "Well aren't you cute." Alec glares at all of us. I always knew Shadowhunters were real. _Why are you here? _"Magnus is looking for something. He needed to talk to you," Izzy says. Simon looks at me. "Aren't you a vampire?" I ask. "How'd you know?" Simon replies. "Lucky guess." I say. At that moment his fangs slide from their stealth's. "You guessed right." I smile at him. "Gross!" Katie yells from across the room. Kaleb gets up and shoves Simon to the side. "You are not talking to vampires!" "Why can't I? You're not the boss of me," I say. Kaleb gives me a hurt look and heads toward the door. I get up and run after him but Jace stops me. "Shadowhunter. Can't you tell he likes you?" I nod. "Well don't flirt with the vampire! It hurts his feelings!" Jace yells at me. I shove past him and run after Kaleb through the gate.

Kaleb and I sit on the top of the gate. How we got up here I have no idea. Magnus Bane magically appears through the gate and looks at us. "Um. What are you doing?" he asks. "None of your business warlock," Kaleb says. His arm slides around me just as Magnus forms a heart with blue sparks in the air. "Bane!" Kaleb yells. "Quit!" Magnus laughs and disappears inside. I look at our surroundings. Tall dark trees with a full moon above us. A pack of wolfs stalk around the gate. Two I recognize from the book. Luke and Maia. But another looks familiar. The wolf looks up at me. "Hannah?" the wolf asks. I know that voice. Noah. A friend from school. Before my eyes Noah turns into a human again and smiles at me. I look at his damaged outfit remembering that outfit from last week. Kaleb's arm tightens around me. I stare into his eyes. "Just a friend," I whisper. The wolfs turn into their human forms. Then I recognize another. John. "Hey Hannah!" he yells up at me. "Hey dude!" I yell back. "Back off Downworlders!" Kaleb yells at them. "Hey they're friends," I whisper. He stares at me in disbelief. I cup his cheek. "They're not doing anything." He smiles back at me. "Ok," he replies. I feel strange knowing that two of my friends are wolfs and two of my friends are Shadowhunters. What's next? Jessica's going to be turned into a vampire? My phone starts ringing. "_As long as I've got my suit and tie…."_ Kaleb grins. "Oops," I say as I answer it. "Hello?" I ask. "Hannah! Where are you!? It's almost midnight!" my mom yells at me. "Tell her you're at a friends for the rest of the week," Kaleb says in a low whisper. I nod and finish the call. "She wants me back in a week," I say. "We better head to the Institute for the night. It's getting late and the gangs will be out soon," Kaleb says.

"This is so cool!" Katie yelps with excitement while looking around, "I thought I'd never get to see this place!" We head toward the library and find Hodge standing in the doorway. "Shadowhunters, and vampire. Glad to see you back," Hodge says. "I thought Hodge was dead," I whisper to Kaleb. "He was. The vampires helped us raise him," he replies. I nod. "Come on. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," he says. He takes me down several hallways, through a room with a giant grand piano and harp, and finally to a room with giant Runes on the walls. He points to the bed in the middle of the room. I run my hand over the sheets. Smooth like silk. Kaleb grabs a pillow and a blanket off the bed and makes a little area beside the it. "I'll be sleeping here," he says pointing to the ground. "Ok. Is there any pajama's I can borrow?" I ask. "Clary might have some. I go ask," he replies then walking out the door. I think about moving Kaleb's stuff to the bottom of the bed but, I'll ask him before I do it. Instead I walk around the room looking at each rune on the wall. I open a door reviling a bathroom with a shower. More Runes on the walls in there. I walk back into the main part of the room. A giant blade on the dresser. I pick it up and it glows in my hands. Kaleb opens the door and I set the blade down. He holds a long black nightgown. "Found something. It's from Izzy," he says. He hands me the nightgown and go in the bathroom and change. After I change I put my hair in a braid and go back into the place where the bed is. Kaleb is already asleep on the floor, curled up in a ball. I don't want to wake him up but it seems he already is. Well not entirely. He looks up at me sleepily and smiles. "Looks like it fits," he says. I nod. When I walk over to the bed Kaleb falls asleep again. I crawl into bed and pull the covers up over me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER (2)

_Why?_

I wake up from a dream of darkness. I sit strait up in bed and remember Kaleb is in the floor next to me. I look down and see his hand gripping to the sheets. I crawl out of bed and sit next to him. Shaking his shoulders and finally waking him up. I walk to the door and go to find Katie. She has to be around here somewhere. I open all over the doors. When I finally find her Katlin is with her and so is Izzy. "She told us about the Shadowhunter world!" Katlin says. "I best be going. I need to start breakfast," Izzy says. When she leaves Katie starts freaking out. "What?" I ask her. "Where were you?!" she replies. "I was with Kaleb," I say. She shakes her head. "You're stupid." "He offered me a bed and I took it. I was tired," I say. Katlin pats me on the back. "Sure," she says in a annoyed tone. I roll my eyes. "Well if you don't believe me go and ask Kaleb for yourself," I offer. They shake their heads. "Alright I guess I'll just leave now and see you later," I say. I walk out the door and slam it in frustration. I walk down the hall looking around greeting Simon and Magnus. Magnus smirks at me. "You're little friend looks quite tasty this morning." "Who Katie or Katlin?" I ask. "No. Kaleb," he says while pointing in the library. I peer my head in and Kaleb is sitting on Hodge's desk in a black skirt and black tank top. I walk in there and tap his shoulder. "What is this?" I ask pointing to his outfit. "Oh. My clothes were dirty so I went in Izzy's room and.." he trails off. "Why not boy clothes? I mean there's Hodge, Jace, Alec, Magnus, and Simon. You could even have shaved the cat," I say. Just as I say that Colton walks in, in a dress down to his knees. I begin laughing. I fall on the floor and lay there laughing for what seems like forever. Kaleb kneels down next to me and puts a hand over my mouth. "Change and she'll shut up," Jace says while leaning in the doorway. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes." Colton follows Jace. Kaleb looks at me funny. I'm still in my nightgown. My hair still in the braid from last night a mess. He moves the hand from my mouth and leans in.

"How long have you been a Shadowhunter, Colton?" Jace asks. Colton looks around and thinks for a moment. "Around three years." "Huh," Jace replies. They reach Jace's room and open the door. Jace moves like a shadow to the closet and pulls out two sets of Shadowhunter gear. "Here," he says handing them to Colton. Colton looks shocked but takes the gear and heads back to the library. Magnus looking through the door grinning. Half chanting half whispering the words "Do it." Colton peeks around the door frame. Kaleb leaning in to kiss Hannah.

Stunned by the moment I hardly notice Colton and Magnus watching us. I look up at Kaleb then close my eyes. He moves my bangs out of my eyes and I feel a light kiss on my cheek. I open my eyes and Kaleb is gone. I sit up and look at the door. Magnus is still standing there. "Go find that sexy beast," he says. I run out of the Institute and look around the sidewalk. I finally find Kaleb pacing back and forth in the garden with his hands behind his back. I touch his shoulder. He glances at me then turns away. "If it makes you feel better," I say, "I liked it." I touch my cheek. He glares at me the turns around. He sits down on the bench and puts his head in his hands. I sit down next to him and he sighs. I pry his fingers from his face and find his dark brown eyes.

"Who are we looking for again?" Katie asks Jace. "I told you we're looking for my son," he replies. "You have a son?!" Katie says freaking out. "Yeah, he's around two," Jace says scratching his head. "And what did you name him?" Katie says tapping her foot. "Luke. After Clary's stepfather," Jace replies. Katie gives Jace an annoyed look then she makes a growling sound deep in her throat. A baby come crawling around the corner. "There you are Luke!" Jace says picking up the baby. Luke giggles.

Kaleb leads me down a dark hallway and to a giant balcony. He opens the door to the balcony and Simon is sitting in a lawn chair sunbathing. "Out of my way vampire!" Kaleb says. Simon gets up and shrugs his shoulder. He walks back inside. Kaleb puts his hands on the railing. I sit down on the lawn chair. "Is there something you need to talk about?" I ask. Kaleb lets out a deep breath. "When we were in the library. I saw something. Something that scared me and I didn't know what to do." I walk over to him and put my arm around his shoulders. "What did you see?" I ask. "I saw a demon. It stared strait at me with an evil grin and I freaked out and ran," he says. "But I thought the demon levels where down since Valentine died," I say. "They where, but there must be something bringing them back up," he says. He offers me a hand. "Come on lets go check it out." I take his hand and walk back inside.

Katie dragging me to a room is the last thing I remember. I wake up gasping lying on a bed. Katie stares at me. "Ok you've know this Kaleb for what two days and you're already falling in love with him!" she yells. "I am not falling in love with him!" I yell back. "Oh sure! Magnus told me about the scene you two had in the library," she says. "You don't know his side of the story! I am not in love with him," I say calming down. "Ok I guess you're right," Katie says. There's a faint knock on the door. "It's Simon," the voice says. Katie walks over and opens the door slowly. Simon enters the room. "I heard screaming. You girls ok?" he asks. "Screaming? Like what kind of screaming?" I ask. "A girl's scream. Around your age," Simon replies. I look at Katie and Katie looks at me. "Katlin!" I yell.

Katie, Simon, and I run down the hall looking for Katlin. Then I remember something. Kaleb saw the demon in the library. I change directions and run toward the library. I peek in and there is Katlin being backed against the wall by a giant demon. Kaleb on side of the room, and Colton on the other. Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Magnus behind us. I let them past us and then follow them. Kaleb hands me a blade. We slowly sneak up on the demon and start attacking it. A giant tail of spikes slashes through the air. Kaleb lunges for it and gets hit. Hard. He is slammed against the wall and I run to him. Blood streaked across his face a gash in his side. "Kaleb!" I smear the blood away from his mouth. "Simon! Don't look over here!" I yell. "Already did!" he yells back with his fangs baring. Kaleb's breathing begins to grow heavy. "Just calm down," I whisper. His eyes search around the room. Katie and Katlin ran out about five minutes ago. It seams like Kaleb is the only one that is hurt. I turn around just as Jace and Alec slam blades into the demon's chest and it vanishes. "I have to get Luke!" Clary says. She runs out of the room to a baby cry. I drag Kaleb out of the room and try to get him to his room. Katie sees me and helps me carry him. When we reach his room Kaleb's eyes have closed and he breathing is in deep breaths and shaky releases. I open the door and Katie helps me set him down on the bed. He winces when he sits on the mattress. I run in the bathroom and get a wet towel and bring it back to wash off the blood. As I wash away the blood I see the streak marks on his face. Wait a second. He has a healing Rune. I grab the blade off the dresser and trace the dark Rune on his fore arm. He winces but doesn't say a word. When I finish I set the blade down and let out a sigh. Luckily the damage wasn't to bad. He falls asleep after awhile. I trace the features on his face lightly with my finger tips. He flutters his eyes open with a grin on his face. "Kaleb," I whisper. He sits up and takes his hands in mine. Just as Katie closes the door to get more towels, Kaleb presses his lips against mine. I gasp and I can feel his smile. He releases me and stares into my eyes. I smile back at him. "I've been waiting to do that. I just couldn't figure out the right time," Kaleb says in a low whisper. Katie opens the door with Alec behind her. "You did good Kaleb," Alec says happily but with a frown across his face. "I didn't do anything. I got hit and Hannah drug me out," Kaleb replies to Alec. He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. "See you later," I tell Kaleb. I touch his cheek and walk out of the room.

I begin walking down the long hallways. Running into Magnus playing with a little boy by holding him upside down. "Who's is it?" I ask Magnus curiously. "Clary's." he replies. The boy looks at me. Golden eyes and red curls. He giggles as Magnus throws him up and he sticks to the ceiling. Note to self. Don't trust Magnus with kids. Mater of fact any warlock. "Have you seen Simon? I wanted to talk to him," I say. "Oh. The Daylighter. Yeah he's on the roof with Clary," he replies. I head for the elevator and I hear a thumping noise behind me. I turn around and see Kaleb dragging his leg behind him. "Kaleb! You were told to stay in bed!" I say. I run over to him. "Why did you get up?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes and begin dragging him back to his room. When we reach his room I have Magnus perform a sleeping spell on him. Finally I have some time to catch up on some things. I get out my phone and dial Anna's number. She picks up on the third ring. "Hey. I know this is a strange question, but did you know John and Noah are werewolfs?" I ask. "Yeah. I've known for a while. Did you know Dillon is a warlock?" she says. "No! It seems everyone is something. So what are you?" I ask. "A warlock," she replies. I hear Dillon yelling at someone in the background. "Well got to go. Talk to you later," Anna says. She hangs up the phone. So lets count up who is what. Two werewolfs. John and Noah. Two warlocks. Anna and Dillon. Three Shadowhunters. Katie, Katlin, and Damion.


End file.
